


Almost doesn't count

by those_who_run_with_wolves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clint Barton has a farm, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_who_run_with_wolves/pseuds/those_who_run_with_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultron has taken over New York. The Avengers take cover at Clint's farm.<br/>Steve is sent to retrieve Darcy.<br/>They have had months of almosts.<br/>Almost kisses, she's felt him brush against her. She's felt his breath whisper across the back of her neck.<br/>But almost doesn't count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All she had with her was a messenger bag filled with an assignment that she hadn't even submitted. It had been at least worthy of an A minus. It was a good paper, a great paper if she was being honest.

That was all she had on her when Steve Rogers pulled her out of class from NYU. She lived at the tower but she spent her days at the campus. She was trying to finish her degree. Pepper had a job waiting for her at SI when she was done. 

Darcy was never going to get those last credits. She shook her head. She would be that poor cousin that everyone talked about. Poor Darcy, she never finished college. That's what people would say.

Well, if she lived. 

Tony freakin' Stark had built an egotistical robot that had tried to destroy the Avengers. Ultron had the life span of a new born but he had the wisdom of an immortal.

He knew too much and he had no actual life experience, in other words.

It was like Tony had taught his spoilt kid too much, fed the kid with far too much information and because this was Stark's offspring, Ultron had decided that he knew better.

And according to Ultron, mankind needed to be wiped out because they were doing more harm then good.

Steve was grim as he drove at outrageous speeds. They had to regroup and plan their next move.

"Thanks for coming to get me," Darcy said, as she took in the side of his face.

His jaw was a hard line, his hands clenched on the steering wheel. "Someone had to come get you." He replied. 

She swallowed against the hurt, "So is everyone there?"

Sometimes he could be so cruel with his words and at other times, the way he looked at her. There was raw hunger in his gaze when he looked at her. When he thought that she didn't notice. But at other times, it was like he was doing his best to push her away with his coldness.

"Yes," he said. "We all need to get to Clint's place."

"Who knew that Hawkeye had a farm?" Darcy tried for a neutral tone.

"Everyone has secrets Darcy," Steve's voice was hard.

She looked out the window. "Not me." She whispered. Darcy Lewis was exactly who she appeared to be. She wore her heart on her sleeve and Steve was slowly stepping on it. She watched the streets go by. She saw the city fall away to be replaced by upstate New York.

The traffic thinned out and the scenery became more rustic and quieter.

"Jane's safe?" Darcy sat up, as she realized that she hadn't asked until now.

Steve seemed startled that she had spoken. His speed had evened out. Stark's car had a smooth ride, they had been in silence. The radio was off and Darcy didn't want to meddle with it. "Jane is with Thor. He got her from the labs. She managed to pack some bags. She and Pepper backed bags in case everyone had to leave." 

He sounded utterly forlorn. Darcy knew that Steve didn't have it in him to run from a fight. Even as a thin kid with asthma, he had stood fighting the bullies.

She saw a cut on his forehead. It was already healling but still, Ultron had managed to hurt them.

Darcy reached a hand over and touched his shoulder. "It will be ok, Steve."

"We don't know that." He replied darkly.

She lowered her hand, defeated.

Steve and Sam had still been looking for Bucky Barnes when Ultron had been created.

Tony Stark and his creation had destroyed so many lives. 

Bucky was still out there and Steve wouldn't find him now because they all had to go into hiding.

For months, she had tried to reach out to Steve. She had started with small touches, smiles.

She had seen how his eyes followed her as she moved about the tower. Like he wanted her but he did nothing.

She felt his gaze on her. She felt how sometimes he gave in when they were alone. In the communal kitchen. He would help her do the dishes and their fingers would brush. She fell asleep on the recliner most nights because she tended to watch late night tv and she could swear that as she slept one night, he had brushed a fleeting kiss over her brow before covering her up with a blanket. She could swear, that when she sat in the lab, she had felt him touch a loose curl. As if he was holding himself back but he needed to touch her. He needed the touch of her skin against his. 

Darcy tried, she wanted to get to know him but he always seemed to stop himself. It was as if he couldn't allow himself to be happy while Bucky suffered. So many times, they had done the mutual lean in towards each other. Eyes closing, she would go in for the kiss. With no result because she would open her eyes and he would be gone. 

She breathed out. Being in a car and on the run from a killer robot. Yeah, that was all they needed.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idiots in love.

Darcy stared out the car window as they travelled in silence.

They had taken long winding roads, there was more dust and greenery here. 

She couldn't help but wish that they were taking a weekend away like a normal couple.

Just two kids in love. Taking a break from their lives and their troubles. 

She could see it in her mind, a surreal idea. Her and Steve, smiling as they got a little cabin in the middle of no where. Just them. So they could just get rid of the UST and talk it all out. She wanted to take some of his burdens away from him.

Steve Rogers may be Captain America but under the suit, he was just a man. He felt deeply and he loved completely.

Darcy wanted to take some of his pain away. He wasn't meant to carry the troubles of the world. But he had a bad habit of trying to save everyone.

She sighed a little sad now.

Steve was radiating defeat. She could feel it coming off him in waves.

The sky started getting a little darker, the clouds racing across the sky as if they too wished to avoid the mayhem in New York.

A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. Maybe it was Thor's anger manifesting itself.

It was perfect. It suited the day and it went well with the mood. 

Then to make it all even more better, the car switched off. With a rattle and a wheeze, the engine died.

Steve guided the car to the side of the road. They sat in silence.

Darcy sat up, clutching her messenger bag like a security blanket. 

"We head out on foot," Steve said grimly. "Its better. We need to get off the grid anyway. Ultron controls everything at the tower now."

She felt like crying but she bit her lip. What about JARVIS, the sassy AI? He had a personality, no matter what anyone said and Darcy felt for him.

"Let's go," she opened her door.

They would have to walk to the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Thank you for leaving kudos or comments.  
> I appreciate each and every one of you.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went something like this.
> 
> Me: furiously writing Teen rated material.
> 
> Steve: "Excuse miss writer? Ma'am?"
> 
> Me: "Yes, Steve? I'm busy here."
> 
> Steve: "Well, I can see that." Looks over my shoulder and scans the words. "Gentle...Tender...Sweet."
> 
> Me: "What's the matter?"
> 
> Steve: "Nothing, its just that I was frozen for a long time. SHIELD unfroze me but I haven't seen a lot of action since I've been defrosted."
> 
> Me: (frowning) "Steve, I saw all your movies. There were amazing action scenes. You took down aliens, gods and an evil government."
> 
> Steve: blushing bright red. "Not that kind of action." Covers his face while gesturing wildly at his junk. "Little Cap needs some action too."
> 
> Me: Thoroughly floored. "Huh? But you're a gentleman." Spluttering and blushing too. "I've never written mature content."
> 
> Darcy slinks in. "I could help Steve out."
> 
> Steve grins, "Let's do this."
> 
> Me: "What if I'm awful at mature content?" Thinking of Friends episode where Rachel wrote about throbbing pens.
> 
> Darcy strokes my hair while smirking a little evilly. "We'll help you."

They got out of the car and Darcy slung her messenger bag over her shoulder so that it fell across her torso. She tugged at her sweater.

It was one of her bulky sweaters that came to her knees but it was sinfully soft. She pulled it off awkwardly and folded it. She shoved it into her bag.

She wore her Thor t-shirt under it and a pair of plain skinny jeans. Thankfully she had her flat boots on.

Steve sighed loudly, for effect. He looked as collected as ever in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans.

Darcy bit her tongue. She wanted to lash out and say something rude. She ducked her head down and walked around the car to walk next to Steve.

"How far are we?" Darcy asked. "Do we even know where we are?" It all looked the same to her. The roadside had long green grass and the road seemed endless.

"I know where we are," Steve replied. He was walking down the road already and she had to hurry to follow. 

"We don't have our phones to call Clint," she lamented. When Steve had come for her, they had destroyed all their tech. Phones included. She felt naked without her tablet and IPod. 

"During the war we had to travel the old fashioned way," Steve informed her. It wasn't fair, he wasn't even out of breath. "I checked the co-ordinates on the map before I came for you. I know where we need to be. Its hidden but if you know where it is, you'll find it."

Darcy nodded furiously. She couldn't talk. She was too busy trying to breath. She walked a few steps behind him. She had neglected her workouts at the gym ever since she had gone back to school.

"Keep up," Steve said loudly over his shoulder.

They walked for what seemed like ages. The sky grew darker and the wind picked up. 

Darcy looked up and saw the clouds rolling across the grey sky. "Its gonna rain soon."

"We keep moving," Steve snapped.

She clenched her fists. She was hot and uncomfortable. Steve looked unflustered. 

Darcy looked at the ground. She concentrated on simply putting one foot in front of the other. Keep on going, she tried to motivate herself.

She held her bag tightly, she never kept silent for long but Steve kept looking at the sky and checking the roads.

The first few fat raindrops made her cry out as they hit her too hot skin. 

They were in the middle of no where and it was raining. Perfect. 

Steve walked even faster making her break out into an almost run. 

The rain chilled her. It was icy drops that trickled down her cleavage and made her cringe. Steve seemed completely unconcerned but then he had marched in worse conditions with more weight on his back.

Darcy pushed her hair back off her face as the wet strands clung to her neck. She took off her glasses and put them into her bag. She needed to see where she was going.

The dust on the road slowly turned to mud in the rain. 

Darcy loved the smell of fresh earth and ozone. But that was when she was indoors. She could enjoy the rain if she was in bed with a good book and a hot chocolate.

She tried to wipe her face but if anything it looked like the showers were getting heavier.

They walked through a field and then she saw it. 

"Steve, look a barn." It seemed abandoned. The paint was peeling and it looked like it needed repairing but it would do as shelter in this weather. 

"We don't stop," he replied firmly. "We keep going."

Darcy stopped, they were so close to the barn. There were no other houses or buildings around. "We can wait here."

"I'm not tired." Steve kept walking. 

"Dammit Steve," she yelled. "You may have the serum and be capable of walking forever. You can walk in the rain and not feel it." She didn't know if her face was wet from the rain or her tears. "But I can't. I'm just a plain human. No super powers. I'm not special like you, Steve." 

And now it was more about the barn. It was about their relationship. "I'm just me. I'm just Darcy and I won't make excuses for who or what I am."

He stopped and stared at her. His eyes were hard and he just looked at her.

Darcy shook her head, "I'm just Darcy and I'm done trying to be anymore than that." 

She turned and went to the barn. She felt him standing there. She tugged the doors open and the old wood gave easily. 

Darcy opened the door to reveal a dark interior. It was musty but it would have to do. Her clothes were soaked.

"I can't," Steve said, helplessly. "I have to keep on going. People are depending on me."

She knew he was talking about his role in the team. He needed to be at the farm to keep them all together. But she needed him too. "You go on then," she managed to say. "But I'm staying here. I need a break."

Darcy held the door open for a few minutes and she watched him continue down the road. She stared after him. His shoulders held firmly and his strides long.

She chuckled darkly and she shut the door behind her. It was a simple handle with no lock but she just needed it to close.

She found a hay bale that looked dusty but servicable.

She lay her bag on it. Darcy shivered violently. She needed to get out of her wet clothes. She peeled her t-shirt off her. Her jeans felt like a second skin as they refused to come free.

She shucked her boots off and took her socks off too. She found a low rafter and hung her pants, shirt and socks on there. 

Darcy was still shivering. She hesitated but then she had a moment of inspiration and peeled off her wet underwear as well. 

She hung her bra and underwear next to her clothes and she went to her bag.

She took out her bone dry sweater and put it on. She shuddered at the warmth it provided. 

She allowed herself a second to feel some comfort. Then she sat down on the hay bale and put her tazer next to her.

Darcy pulled her wet hair off her neck and held it up. It felt good to just breath properly again.

She felt warm again. Even if she was almost naked in just a sweater to protect her modesty.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Damn Steve and his pride.

The barn door crashed open. 

Steve stormed in. He was a wet, glorious mess. His eyes were wild and his hair stuck to his scalp. 

He didn't say a word as he stalked towards her.

Darcy stood up and dropped her tazer. She stood in there as he came towards her.

She wasn't going to make the first move. She was done with making all the effort.

Then he reached for her and their lips crashed together. He was like a man who had been lost but now he had found what he needed.

He lifted her up easily. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he plunged a hand into her wet hair.

His tongue licked into her mouth. His hands holding her tight.

Damn, Darcy thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to hudddle in a corner while you all read my first attempt ever at mature content.  
> There will be a second part to the encounter.  
> Ignore me, I will be humming Taylor Swift to calm myself.  
> Please be kind.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for you today.  
> The conclusion. This is mature content.

Steve picked her up and he slammed her into a wall.

He broke the kiss long enough to pant, "Sorry, I didn't mean to ..."

Darcy didn't let him finish his sentence because she grasped his face and resumed the kissing.

She didn't mind the pain. If anything, she would remember it the next day. They had been using words, avoiding their emotions for months. 

So yes, they needed to let it all out now. Months of wanting something that had escaped her grasp and now here he was, all hers.

She opened her eyes to see light filter through the dirty windows over them. She pulled back her head to get a good look at Steve.

He stared back at her, his eyes so dark blue that they were an indigo. His lips were puffy, swollen from their rough kisses and she took pride in that. She made him lose control.

Darcy wanted to touch every inch of him and he seemed to have the same idea. She pulled his wet t-shirt off him and she licked the pearls of water that tracked down his chest.

It was an awkward position because his hands were the only thing holding her up. She tilted her head and grazed his right nipple. Steve hissed and his hips canted into hers.

Darcy pulled back with a shout because she was bare and his wet denim pants brushed against her sensitive skin. The cold sent a shock through her core as his hips rubbed against her.

"Mine," Steve kissed her neck, his fingers digging into her hips. "All these months I just wanted one thing that could be all mine. Not Captain America's. I wanted you to be my girl."

Darcy pulled his head away from her neck, "I am your girl, Steve." She couldn't believe that it was her husky voice in the quiet of the barn. She sounded as turned on as she felt. She was practically riding his denim encased length.

He smiled at her and even in the intensity of the moment, his eyes were filled with love. "My Darcy." He went back to placing open mouth kisses on her neck. He bit down gently at her shoulder and she moaned long and low.

He seemed so utterly transfixed by her pale skin and the reactions he wrought from her. His fingers brushed her skin, touching her gently.

Steve used his left hand to hold her in place and with his right, he lifted her sweater up. 

Darcy tried to help him. They ended up getting her arms out of the sleeves but Steve didn't even bother to take it all the way off her before his mouth went to her breasts.

Darcy tilted her head back and she shivered at the sensations that travelled along her entire body. Her heels dug into his back as she tensed all her muscles.

He feathered soft kisses across the creamy sensitive skin on her full breasts. He teased her. Placing chaste kisses on every inch of her breasts but not her nipples.

Darcy groaned with frustration and she felt him smile against her skin. He was torturing her. That's what it was. 

His tongue traced his name across her skin and she ground herself harder on him.

Steve finally suckled on her nipples. His mouth was hot against her cool skin. She screamed at the sensation. He pushed her breasts together and tried to suck both her nipples into his mouth.

Darcy felt like she would orgasm from that alone. He swallowed against her breasts and she felt the sensation go all the way to her core.

Her nails dug into his hard shoulders. Water droplets still clinging to his lean waist. 

But he was scorching. His body a furnace against her. 

"Steve," she rasped as he bit down on her nipples. The pain was utterly delicious mixed with pleasure as he sucked hard at her skin again. "Please." She was reduced to begging now.

They had been missing out on this chemistry in all this time?

Darcy was grateful for the storm that raged outside because it covered up her screams.

"Tonight is ours Darcy," he licked a strip up her neck and bit the tender skin of her jaw. "The world can have us back tomorrow."

Darcy whimpered as the slight stubble on his face brushed against her sensitive skin. It was as if every single cell in her body was alight. He had done this to her. No one had consumed her like this before.

"I'm on the pill," she whispered against his cheek as he came back to her mouth. 

"I have the serum, I'm clean," Steve informed her earnestly. "I haven't been with anyone since the ice."

"Oh," Darcy managed. It was a long time for him to have remained celibate. "Me too," she added quickly. "I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone. Not since Ian." She was honest.

His eyes darkened then at the mention of her ex. He kissed her then, all teeth and tongues clashing. He sucked on her plump bottom lip.

His still cold fingers brushed at her entrance, checking her readiness. She was a wet, soaking mess for him.

Darcy almost sobbed as she heard the rasp of the zipper on his jeans. She looked down and she held her breath. She had always wondered if Steve was a boxers or briefs guy.

The answer was neither. He was bare under his pants. 

Then before she could catch her breath, he was surging into her. 

She was screaming again. Steve wasn't gentle but she was ready for him. His hips pistoned against hers.

In that moment, her sweater bunched up around her neck and her legs aching, she felt more beautiful and sexy then she had ever felt before.

This was primal need. They were lost in the moment and each other.

"I'm so close," she cried as he drove deeper and harder into her.

Steve tilted her body, so that he touched all her sweet spots.

Darcy came. An intense orgasm that continued to roll through her as it pulled Steve deeper into her.

Then it was his turn to moan as he spilled inside her.

The little after shocks made her toes curl as he lazily pumped into her.

"I love you Steve," she smiled.

He put his forehead against hers. So that they had full body contact. "I love you too Darcy."

"Things will get better," she felt that she had to give him some hope. "Nothing lasts forever. Not pain or defeat. You won't stay down for long."

It was true. Everyone had tried to take him out. Fury had lied to him, but Steve had come back from that. He had defeated Pierce and HYDRA. Hell, even Bucky hadn't kept him down.

Because Steve was still the guy who dusted himself off and carried on fighting.

He kissed her softly, "As long as I have you, I can do anything." 

His eyes were alight again and Darcy felt him grow hard inside her.

"Again?" She gasped, even as his hips started grinding against her.

"We have all night sweetheart," that grin was pure sin.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was done with this story.
> 
> Me: huge sigh relief. "It wasn't so bad."
> 
> Darcy: "But I want more! More Steve."
> 
> Shadows_of_Shemai: "What if Tony messed with the car and Thor provided the storm?" (Proper comment is under comments)
> 
> Darcy: "See, the readers think that there could be more to this."
> 
> Me: easily enabled and convinced to write more.
> 
> Thanks to all the people who left comments. You guys made me want to explore more ideas with this story.

Clint picked them up the next morning.

He smirked shamelessly as he took in their appearances.

Steve didn't have a hair out of place. He didn't even have a crease on his immaculate shirt and jeans.

Darcy meanwhile, walked with a distinct bow legged quality. Steve had folded her up, twisted her around until she felt like a pretzel when he was done with her. A very satisfied pretzel, mind you.

She smoothed a hand over her hair and quickly pulled a strand of straw out of it. She threw it away quickly. 

Clint's smirk widened as he leaned out the open window of his pick-up truck. "You guys survived the night?" He asked. "That was one hell of a storm."

Steve opened the passenger side door and helped Darcy in. He picked her up easily and deposited her into the high cab. 

Her lady parts were well sated but when he literally swept her off her feet, she felt a distinct tingle of interest.

"We had a good night Clint," Steve got in and closed the door.

"I can see that," Hawkeye made a great show of starting the truck and driving down the road. "You both look well ... Rested."

If she wasn't so worn out, Darcy would punch him but she was sore. 

Clint looked at ease driving around the country side. The radio blared loud upbeat music so they didn't talk much. 

Steve looked out the window but his hand reached over and took her hand.

Darcy blushed at the simple intimacy as they linked their hands together.

She swallowed thickly. Steve was serious about them then. He wasn't like most dudes who would hit it then quit it as soon as he got what he wanted.

They had explored each others bodies in great detail and still the tension, the sweet fluttering in her belly remained when he simply held her hand.

He had uttered so many sweet words, a litany of promises to her. But that was last night, in the dark. 

Darcy bit her lip. She was going to allow herself this. To be happy without doubting Steve.

Clint slowed down. The air was sweet here, the dust having settled after the rain.

"This is it folks," Darcy could hear the pride in his voice. "The Barton homestead. Its my hiding place. Every spy needs a go to safe place. No one knows about this."

"Its beautiful," Darcy breathed. It was, the fields were filled with endless green and soft yellows. The farm house was surrounded by trees. It was big and it had a homey feel to it. It was rustic and sprawling.

"Thanks for having us all here," Steve said. 

Clint frowned, "We're a team Cap. You taught us that. We all stick together. No matter what."

"It can't be easy though, with Tony's attitude." Steve opened the door and helped Darcy out. His hands lingered on her waist and his eyes spoke volumes.

Darcy flushed as she recalled the previous night. 

Clint slammed his door and she snapped out of her daze.

"Tony feels guilty," Clint shrugged. "His tech turned on him and now he's ready to lash out at anyone."

"But I'm sure that even he didn't know that Ultron would become a monster," Darcy said. Tony felt like he needed to protect the entire planet. Sometimes he tended to forget that he had a team. Ultron was an honest mistake. Who could have foreseen this madness? 

"Well, now we just stick together and we'll get through this." Steve took her bag from her and they walked up the path to the farm house.

Clint ambled along. He had seen enough in his life, he went with the flow. Darcy admired that about him.

Clint opened the door, "You guys want to get cleaned up first or have breakfast? Everyone lent a hand and we got a nice spread."

Darcy looked down at the wooden floors. She did not want to be around super senses not when she knew that she reeked of sex. "I'd like a shower please."

Steve kissed her on the head, "You go on sweetheart. I'm gonna have a cup of coffee and check on the team. Have I told you today that you are utterly breath taking?" He looked up at Clint. "We'll be sharing a room Clint."

Darcy almost swallowed her tongue, now everyone would know that they were together.

"No problem." Clint walked up a staircase and Darcy took her bag back from Steve and with one last lingering kiss, she followed Clint.

"I gave you guys a nice room." Clint walked down a long hall that was painted in pastels. "Jane left your bags here. Steve's are in there too."

"Did you guys know that we would end up together somehow?" Darcy spat out.

Clint opened the door for her and leaned against it as she walked past him. "We've all watched you two dance around each other for months now." He looked at her, sadness seeping into his eyes. "You have to enjoy your happiness while you can, Darcy. We had our behinds handed to us by Ultron. It was tough. It was even harder to see Cap," he sighed. "Cap didn't want to give up but we were all hurting. You make him feel something real and special."

Clint looked at her, "If you can make him happy, then I'm all for it."

Darcy felt deflated at the defeat in his voice. "I love him, Clint. I'm with Steve to the end of the line."

Clint smiled, "Good for you, kid. I always knew that you were good people."

Darcy laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Hawkeye."

She closed the door and went to the bags that were left on the bed.

Jane had packed enough for a few days. There were jeans, shirts, sweaters and underwear. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found her shampoo and conditioner. 

Darcy grabbed a fresh set of clothes to take into the shower but she stopped to look at the room. There was a huge bed with a rug on the floor. There were little tables around the room and by the window, there was a rocking chair.

It was all wood and home spun fabrics. It was soothing.

Darcy stared at Steve's bags next to hers. It seemed so official now. 

That made it real. More real somehow. They were a couple sharing a room, a bed. 

She smiled as she headed to the shower.

The bathroom was a haven. A huge tub with an overhead shower, large mirrors and it was spotless.

She got the shower going and peeled off her distinctly funky clothes. She did her business. It was no picnic peeing in the woods. She was not built for camping. It felt amazing to get under the hot water and soothe her muscles. She fingered the bruises on the inside of her thighs but all that did was make her remember the previous night and she was turned on.

Darcy quickly showered before she could allow herself to get carried away. Her hands were already pressing her breasts together, trying to recreate the feeling that only Steve's hands made her feel. She squeezed her turgid flesh but it was no good. She was greedy for his touch. His large hands that gave her pure pleasure. She pinched her nipples and groaned. It was no use. He had spoilt her. She pressed her thighs together, already wet for him.

It was official, he had ruined her for all other men. He dominated her, turning her body just so. All to create pleasure for her. 

That was it, she had fallen for him completely.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with the team.  
> Steve has a very dirty mouth.  
> I write what he tells me to write, dear reader.

Darcy made her way downstairs. She felt more human after a good, long shower and a fresh change of clothes. She had packed their clothes into the single closet. It was strange and surreal to see her and Steves clothes together side by side. 

She found the group in the kitchen. The Avengers and their other halves at the large, family style table.

Darcy went to Jane first, she hugged her friend around the neck and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for packing for me." She was grateful that those dearest to her were safe.

Sure, they sported bruises but they were whole. 

"Thanks for sending Steve for me," she added.

Jane turned on the bench, "You're welcome and I couldn't leave you behind. You're family."

Darcy felt emotional to see them all collected here, away from the glamour of the tower and away from the trappings of wealth. They were all dressed casually, suited to farm life. No one would know that they were fighting for their lives.

She pressed a hand on Pepper's shoulder and the CEO smiled up at her. Thor smiled widely at her and she mirrored his beaming grin.

There were two long benches on either side of the table. Clint stood by the stove, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Help yourself, kid." Clint advised her.

"Thanks, I'm starving." She went to sit beside Steve. He made space for her next to him and passed her a clean plate.

"Its so early, what time did you guys wake up?" Darcy asked as she grabbed some toast and bacon.

"We were up since 4am." Natasha groaned. "We have a list of chores."

"Its a working farm," Clint shrugged. "We all have to pull our weight since I gave the regular farm hands time off. I didn't want anyone asking questions. Our faces are all over the news and Stark is public enemy number one right now."

"I enjoyed my time with the cows this morning," Thor offered to be helpful. "They were most generous in allowing me to take their milk."

"Easy for you to say," Bruce snorted. "The horses are terrified of me. I think they can sense the other guy."

Darcy couldn't help but notice how Natasha laid a hand on Bruce's arm. They seemed familiar with each other, more so than before.

"I need coffee," Darcy got up and went to the coffee pot.

"I'm waiting for you to thank me Lewis," Tony smirked.

Darcy frowned as she added sugar and cream. "What did you do Tony?" 

"I got tired of Captain Chastity brooding, so I remotely cut the power on the car and Thor helped out with the storm. We planned it so that you guys had to spend time together." Tony pulled out his Stark phone. "I have Jarvis loaded onto here."

Darcy was in shock, "I'm happy to hear that Jarvis made it."

"Thank you Miss Lewis," the AI's voice came from the phone. "I was able to download myself to a remote server. We have been hacked far too many times and we had to be prepared for emergencies."

Thor noticed how pale she had become. "Friend Darcy, I merely wished to gift you with the perfect oppertunity to speak your true feelings."

"Thank you, Thor." She knew his intentions were good but Tony was a different story. He was being cruel as a defense mechanism. Tony needed to take the focus of his mistake.

"You are both welcome," Tony said. "I take full credit for this relationship. It is only due to my mad skills as a matchmaker, that you two ended up together."

"Stop Tony," Pepper frowned.

"What?" Ironman asked. "We need someone to be happy." 

Darcy took her cup and went back to Steve's side.

Steve gripped her hand under the table. "We would have figured it out, Tony."

"I hope that I have not insulted you." Thor was grim.

"You didn't, big guy," Darcy was quick to reassure him. "Tony just doesn't think before he speaks. Like how, I could also be a total bitch right now and ask how's Rex?"

"Rex?" Tony asked, confused.

"Oedipus Rex," Darcy said grimly. "Hated his father and wanted to be with his mother. You gave Ultron all your thoughts, memories. You gave him all your knowledge and now he hates you. He wants to be a real boy and not like his dad."

Tony's hand tightened around his cup.

"We should keep an eye on Pepper, to be safe." Bruce said. "It makes sense. Ultron would fixate on what his father, his creator loves. Good idea Darcy. We need to be on top of this."

"And Ultron wants to take it all away from Tony, the child has now become an individual. He is striking out." Natasha added. 

"It was a mistake Tony," Darcy said. "Its not your fault." She felt bad about her comment. She didn't want to hurt him but she was so angry. Why did Tony have to play God and create a robot that thought for himself? It was madness. This had been Fury's worst nightmare all along and without Coulson and Fury babysitting Stark because they had been too busy with the fall of SHIELD, the world had gone to hell.

Tony refused to look at her. "Well, at least I succeeded in getting you laid."

She sucked in a harsh breath, "That was completely uncalled for."

"Apologize," Pepper told him.

"Come on, doll." Steve stood up. "I've lost my appetite. Clint, you can add us to the chore roster."

"Yes, Clint," Darcy nodded. "We want to help too."

She numbly followed Steve up to their room. She hadn't eaten much but she wasn't hungry anymore.

Steve was angry. That was clear. He locked the door to their room and paced. He ran a hand through his hair. "Not even Howard was so cruel and he spoke many a time without considering the feelings of others."

Darcy sat down on their bed and she smoothed her hand over the thick quilt. "Its ok. I don't even know why I let him get to me."

Steve came to kneel at the foot of the bed and he placed his hands on her knees. "He wants to take full credit for us."

Darcy frowned, not sure where he was going with this.

Steve leaned down and pulled her shoes off.

"What are we doing?" She asked, her breath already coming short.

Steve's eyes were hooded and he looked dangerous. He pushed her back on the bed and he unbuttoned her jeans. 

Darcy shuddered as his hands brushed against her skin. Steve calmly went about divesting her of her clothing.

He took off her pants and underwear. He pulled off her shirt and he unclasped her bra. 

She lay on the bed, in a pool of sunlight as he leaned over her. He was fully dressed while she was shamelessly splayed out under him, naked under his gaze.

Steve placed a hand on her thighs. He slipped her legs open.

"I want to make you scream, Darcy. Can you do that for me?" His eyes were intense as he slid his hands to the juncture between her legs. "I want you to scream my name so loud that Tony shuts the fuck up about us. Let him see that we were meant for each other."

"Steve, you aren't supposed to say fuck," that was all she could manage as she felt the cold air on her sensitive skin.

He placed soft kisses on her thighs and she was whimpering shamelessly.

"Captain America can't say fuck," Oh, he was pure evil. Such a gorgeous mouth uttering such dirty words. "But Steve Rogers can say it. I'm going to fuck you with my mouth, then I'm going to fuck you with my fingers. Then, when you're boneless with pleasure, I'm gonna take you into the shower and fuck you against the tiles. " He grinned whimsically, "I always wanted to have you in the shower." He narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to scream for me Darcy?" He asked in a controlled, dangerous voice.

"Steve," she groaned.

He grinned wickedly, "Exactly like that but louder. I want to taste you on my tongue. I want to make you come until you see stars."

"Steve," she whimpered.

"Perfect, sweetheart." He traced a finger lazily over her clit. "So wet already. Such a good girl for me."

He leaned in for a hot dirty kiss and she felt the buttons of his jeans against her skin. 

"The serum allows me to hold my breath for much longer," he informed her. "The tongue is another muscle and I have incredible muscle control. I won't stop until I make you scream my name so loud that Tony never insults us again."

She whimpered as his hair brushed her belly. He pulled her thighs wide open and he lay there. He locked eyes with her as he opened his mouth and used his tongue to lap at her.

"Steve!" She groaned loudly. His tongue was flat, lapping at her clit. His teeth nipping at her outer folds.

"Louder, Darcy." He instructed. He looked at her, his mouth glistening with her juices. Without ceremony, he sucked her clit into his mouth and suckled on it. His big, wide hands reached up and he massaged her breasts. He tugged at her nipples, pinching them as he worked her body.

Darcy stretched her hands over her hand and she couldn't help it, she started screaming his name. "Steve! Oh, Steve. Yes."

His mouth devoured her. Opening wide so that it seemed he was licking into her slick passage. He drove her wild and she thrust her hips up, chasing her orgasm.

"Scream for me Darcy," he looked up one final time before he hooked two fingers inside her. He pressed on her G-spot while lapping at her clit. His other hand pulling at her breasts. 

She came with a white hot rush. "Steve!" She couldn't stop screaming his name as her thighs trembled.

He paused for a second. He pulled his fingers out of her as the final tremors of her orgasm shook her.

He licked his fingers clean. "You are perfect and there's no one else that I want. But now, I need you to come some more."

He grinned at her and his head went back down. Darcy thrust her fingers in his hair and pulled and it seemed that he too liked it rough, because he growled against her sensitive flesh.

And, oh that just made her scream louder. 

Darcy didn't care who heard her anymore because she felt Steve thrust his thick, wicked fingers inside her again and she was lost.


	7. chapter 7

Steve left her to finish her shower in peace.

He had kept his promise. When he had reduced her to a whimpering, boneless mess he had carried her into the shower.

He had ploughed into her. The room had filled with steam. The sounds of their damp skin meeting had been loud. Darcy was certain that she now had a definite imprint of Clint's bathroom tiles embedded into her skin. She had become one with that wall. Steve had held her up against the cool tiles as the water poured over them. She had been surrounded by his smell, his touch and his voice.

He had also noticed the considerably large decorative mirror against the wall. Darcy had used the marble counter tops to brace herself as Steve had changed his tempo. He had gone slow and deep as they watched his body sink into hers. He leaned back so they could see how their bodies were fused together.

She changed into another set of clothes and headed downstairs, gingerly moving. Her legs wobbled as she moved. Her throat was sore, she had screamed herself hoarse. 

Oh, but Steve had loved it. The louder she screamed, the harder his thrusts became. Darcy appreciated a good reward sysytem. Positive re-inforcement always brought out the best in her.

Steve had gone downstairs already. He was in much better condition than she was. He glowed with satisfaction while she whimpered from over use.

Darcy walked slowly, hoping to avoid everyone. The foyer was quiet, the living room empty so she hopefully moved to the kitchen looking for sustenace.

"You need to rehydrate," Natasha threw a chilled bottle of Gatorade at her.

""Hydration, hah!" Pepper snorted. "Darcy needs a soothing lotion. From the looks of it, she must have some serious chafing going on."

Darcy almost choked on her drink. Then she got a good look at Pepper, Natasha and Jane. They didn't look very stabe, sitting at the table. "That's not water is it?" She asked the super spy.

"Humph," Natasha replied. "Its good Russian vodka."

"I'm having a sip of wine," Pepper waved an almost empty bottle of red wine around.

"I stick to the classics," Jane waved around a bottle of beer. A few empties rolled away from her. 

"Did I miss something?" Darcy was concerned by their behavior.

"Yes, well you were busy with..." Jane made a face and dropped her voice. "Oh, Steve! Yes, Steve."

Pepper smiled, "More Steve!" She groaned dramatically.

Darcy wished that the floor would open up and swallow her.

"You were so loud that Clint brought out his banjo," Natasha smiled.

"I thought that I was hearing things," Darcy had heard the hearty strains of banjo music outside.

"Yes, well Clint took out his hearing aid to save himself from the," Natasha made a face that could only be described as painful. "Steve. I love you soooo much." 

Darcy covered her face. "So everyone heard us?"

"Thor was happy," Jane offered. "He likes seeing you with Steve finally."

"Tony fled," Pepper shrugged. "Even his beard blushed at the sounds you made."

"Bruce took a walk. He wants to let the other guy out. Its safe here. He has free reign in the woods and Thor went to keep him company." Jane said.

"Tony is chopping wood," Pepper added. "I think I heard Steve joining him just now."

"But why have you resorted to alcohol?" Darcy asked. She sat down at the table. 

"We're all in danger," Pepper's voice was grim. "I might be on top of that list. We're having a girls afternoon drinks party." She took a healthy sip of her red wine. "I never thought that I would see the day, when I had to stay on a farm while I question my own mortality. I imagined a fashion show in Milan maybe."

"None of us did," Jane shook her head. "But this is the last place anyone would ever think to look."

"I will toast to that," Natasha lifted her glass before taking a deep drink.

"So, take our minds of Ultron." Jane's smile was all teeth, like a shark. "Tell us exactly how well the serum works. For scientific purposes. I need to know."

"I just want to know because I think its romantic," Pepper smiled gently. She sat up. "And is he hung and gifted? Because I know that Captain America suit is very well padded. You never can tell."

"I know," Natasha agreed. "I tried accidentally brushing against him but the suit is all padded kevlar."

"I cannot believe that we are having this conversation," Darcy mumbled.

"I shared all my details. You know everything about Thor's hammer." Jane grinned, looking goofy. "So, how was it when you polished Steve's shield?"

They were so not funny as drunks, Darcy shook her head.

"I could add some truth serum to her Gatorade," Natasha offered helpfully.

"You are all trolls," Darcy replied. "Creepy sex trolls."

"Well, you cannot scream that loudly and not expect us to be concerned," Jane said. "Were you faking?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"What?" Darcy was outraged. "No, Steve is a sex god. He knows my body better than I do. He can take me from zero to orgasm in less than a minute. He's huge, like seriously. The serum made everything grow."

They all started giggling and Darcy realized that she had been played. So, she went into detail and she had a rapt audience.

There conversation was halted by raised voices outside.

"That's Steve," she woke up quickly.

The others followed her out and they found Tony and Steve arguing.

"But who will watch the watchmen?" Steve asked and he held a log in his hands. He held the log securely between his large fingers and he ripped that log in two.

"I think that I may have just come a little from that," Darcy's filter was gone.

"Oh, to be that log." Jane murmured.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend." Darcy protested.

"Yes, you have a boyfriend," Jane held out a fist. "You own that."

Darcy grinned and fist bumped Jane.

Steve stormed up the stairs. "Ladies." He said curtly as he went into the house.

"You check on Tony and I'll check on Steve," Darcy told Pepper. "Tony's ego needs to be stroked and tempers are running high around here."

Pepper nodded and walked out onto the grass.

"I'm going to get a refill," Natasha told Jane and they went back to the kitchen.

Darcy sighed deeply. Tony kept on creating issues with the other Avengers. He refused to listen to anyone else. His opinion mattered. But Tony forgot that Steve was the team leader, Steve knew what he was doing. 

She headed back upstairs. Her legs trembled because of all the steps.

She opened their room door and found Steve sitting in the chair by the window. His head was in his hands, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Why must Stark keep fighting me?" Steve asked her wearily. "His tech will never be the answer and he trusts his creations too much." He sighed deeply. "Look where it got us."

Darcy toed her shoes off and went to sit on the bed. "The Avengers are divided because of the actions of one of its members." 

"I know that," he replied. His voice was tortured. "What do we do? Who do we turn to when the people on this team no longer trust each other?"

Darcy tapped a nail against her bright red lips. "I interviewed this guy recently. For my paper. It was based on the rights of mutants and their place in our society."

Steve's eyes lit up,"I had no idea."

"They don't go around advertising who they are. I had to go all the way out to a boarding school. This place is filled with kids. They look just like regular kids but when you see their eyes," she remembered the manicured school grounds and the students wandering past her. "They have haunted eyes. They seem so fragile, brittle because they looked at me as if they were waiting for me to judge them."

"But you would never," Steve said with complete certainty.

"Yes, but they didn't know that. Their parents, their families have turned on them. Some of these kids," she swallowed hard. "Some of their parents turn them into the government to be experimented on."

"That's awful," he breathed.

"Yes, but that's why the school is their safe haven. The guy who runs it is one of the most powerful mutants ever." Darcy felt like the strings were tying together now. The pieces falling together. "We have non-humans on our team. We can go to the mutants for help. They could help us stop Ultron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for encouraging me to keep on writing this story. Its come a long way and now I know how it will end! I've figured out how to incorporate Quick Silver and Scarlet Witch into this story.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to add a last minute piece of mature content before we get to the action part of the story.  
> I wanted there to be an actual plot to finish on a high note but I had to add some fun for our favorite couple before they have to go fight off the bad guy.
> 
> Be warned. This chapter is mature. Darcy wanted to play.  
> Let's just call it explicit to be safe.

Darcy and Steve spent the rest of their afternoon hammering out the details of her plan. 

She appreciated the fact that he was treating her like an equal. He respected her idea and well, they were in dire straits. Someone had to come up with an idea to move ahead.

They couldn't stay at the farm forever. No matter how safe they were, the rest of the world was still in danger. There was news of robot armies moving through major cities, capturing humans to work for Ultron.

The robot master mind was collecting the brightest and best, just like Tony Stark had done before him but Ultron chose good and evil individuals.

At dinner time, they went downstairs. Both a little quiet and reserved because Darcy was going to attempt to contact very powerful people and she wasn't sure how the team was going to handle this. The Avengers consisted of strong individuals who all had very strong opinions.

She had known her political science experience was going to come in handy one day. She knew how to handle the situation with the mutants. This was why Pepper had saved her a job, she knew that Darcy was capable of dealing with delicate matters.

They held hands as they approached the table and everyone sat up and looked at them.

Tony said nothing, he was still stewing over his earlier argument with Steve.

The women sat up straighter as if they picked up on Darcy's distress.

Over dinner, Darcy told them her plan. There were many negative comments but Steve used his commanding voice and it all came down to a vote.

Everyone but Tony raised a hand up when it came to voting for contacting Professor X.

"We have no other options Tony," Pepper said gently.

"This is my mess. I created this. I manufactured the means to our downfall," Tony's self hate was evident. "I don't deserve a say."

"But you get a vote anyway," Darcy told him sternly. They were still a team dammit.

Tony looked at all their faces and then slowly raised a hand.

"Thank you Tony," Steve said sincerely.

"Jarvis, please send the e-mail," Darcy asked. 

They couldn't call the Professor, the calls would be traced but Jarvis could send an e-mail from an account that no one would trace back to them.

Although, the mail had to be from Darcy. Xavier knew her. He knew her intentions. 

"The message has been delivered. Now we wait," Bruce said. 

The farmhouse was quiet. They were all lost in their thoughts because if this alliance worked out, then they were all going back to war.

"I'm going to bed," Natasha yawned.

They all nodded their assent. 

"Yes, we have to be up at the crack of dawn again tomorrow." Jane tried to joke.

"We have much to do," Thor smiled down at her. "I have to be in the barn in time to meet the cows."

"I'll trade you the horses for the cows," Bruce smiled tightly.

They tried to use small talk to ease the tension but Darcy saw how Natasha held onto Bruce's hand. She saw how Jane's brow creased and her eyes grew glassy. She saw how Thor's hand tightened around Jane's delicate shoulders. She saw how Pepper looked at Tony. There was so much love in this home.

Clint waved to them all, "I'm gonna go on the roof, I can see everything from up there. Just to check the property one last time. For tonight."

Darcy felt scared now. Did Clint want to say goodbye to what he loved? Was he going to make peace with his lot in life? Hawkeye didn't fear his demise, he seemed to accept that he was meant for violence.

"We'll get a reply soon, hopefully." Steve squeezed her hand, as if he could read her mind. "Time for bed sweetheart."

They said their goodnights and everyone headed to their rooms. 

Darcy closed the door to their room and locked the door. "Did you notice that Natasha is bunking with Bruce?"

Steve was kicking his shoes off. "He says its because of the shortage of rooms but Tasha says she wants to make the most of this time."

Darcy looked down at the rug, "We had a short reprieve. They are getting ready to die fighting. I saw it in all their eyes."

"We all have to go sometime." Steve said softly. "We just have to save the world before we go down." He smiled bravely. "As long as you're safe, Darcy. That's something that can give me peace."

"No," she replied angry now. "I will fight for those I love too. You don't get to tell me that I can't fight, Steve. Ultron wants to take away our free will. Don't try to do the same thing to me."

She roughly pulled her hair tie off her wrist and put her hair up. She went into the bathroom and she reached for her toothbrush and the paste with pale, shaking hands. 

Darcy looked herself down in the mirror. Her dark red lipstick stood out even more against her pasty face. She huffed. It had been only a few hours ago that she had been so happy. But she had to step up. She didn't have super powers or mad science skills but if she could do this, if she could get the team help then she would walk over glass barefoot and with a smile.

Love was sacrifice and she would do anything for Steve, Jane, Thor. Hell, all of the Avengers. She thought of Maria Hill, Nick Fury and Coulson. They still fought for the team. She didn't want to let them down either.

Darcy brushed her teeth roughly. She almost choked on the strong mint that hit the back of her throat. Her eyes watered and she let a few tears trickle loose. 

She had to be strong. She splashed cold water on her face and rinsed her mouth. 

This was her team too and she would save them, if it was within her grasp.

Darcy flicked the bathroom light off and went back into the bedroom.

Steve sat, still fully dressed in his light blue shirt that clung to him like a second skin and his dark blue jeans. He had only taken off his socks and shoes.

The moonlight filtered over him and in that soft light, he looked like a downcast angel. His eyes intense and his mouth turned down. 

The man had all the weight of the world on his shoulders. Tony Stark was probably going to sleep like a baby, now that someone else was handling his drama. But Steve worried for them all.

He looked up at her and attempted a weak smile. "I wish that I could have given you more. Even a little more time."

Darcy hissed at the pain in his face, "You've given me everything. You make me believe in myself again."

Steve brushed a hand through his hair, "You have enough faith for the both of us."

She had to take the power back. Ultron would not break them down. 

Steve leaned his head back in the chair and he looked utterly, tragically perfect in his grief.

Darcy went to the bedside drawer, she pulled out a small bottle of lube. Jane was a good bro, she had thrown the bottle into Darcy's cosmetic bag. She was in no shape to take anymore super soldier action but she wanted to erase the sadness out of Steve's eyes. 

She took off her sweater and tossed it on the bed. The night air felt good against her too hot skin and her lacy bra made her breasts look good.

Steve had taken the lead in the bedroom so far but now Darcy was going to take control. She fluffed the pillows and she sat on the bed. She saw how his eyes were fixed on her exposed skin. He licked his lips and bit down on his lower lip. She tossed the small bottle of lube to Steve.

"I want a show tonight, soldier." She sounded braver than she felt. She pulled her hair tie off and shook her long curls out.

"What do you mean?" He looked at the bottle, clearly puzzled.

"You dazzled the troops, now dazzle me Steve," Darcy breathed out. She clenched her knees until her nails dug into her skin. "Shirt off."

He was excellent at taking charge, but Steve was even better at following commands.

His eyes darkened and in the still shadows of the window seat, he looked positively sinful. He stood up and used both hands and pulled his shirt off slowly, so that Darcy got a good look at the narrow waistline and the abs. She wanted to spend hours mapping out that body, she wanted to trace every indent in his muscles with her tongue. 

Steve tossed the shirt to her and Darcy put it down next to her.

"Unbutton your pants," she ordered.

Steve's eyes met hers and his fingers went down slowly to pop open his jeans. 

"Leave them on," she said as he went to pull the pants off.

She'd had this fantasy before, of Steve touching himself while she watched.

He sat back in the chair. His head tipped back against the headrest so that the long column of his tanned neck was exposed. His honey blond hair fell over his forehead, he was a ruffled splendid picture. 

Steve sucked on his lip, his high cheeks filling with color as he watched her.

Darcy felt powerful. She sat there, while a super soldier waited on her instructions.

His breath came faster and she was proud of herself. Steve was clearly into this. His legs splayed out and he looked completely at ease but she saw how his jaw tightened. Darcy leaned back on her hands, so that her breasts jutted out.

"Put some of the lube on your hand," she instructed. Her voice was hard. "Slick your hand up until its wet."

His breath turned ragged as he opened the bottle and poured a generous dallop of lube onto his open palm. His hungry eyes met hers and his big, glistening hand went into the open fly of his pants. 

"Touch yourself, I want to see how you touch yourself." She sat still and she watched, frozen with anticaption. 

Steve's hand covered his already expanding erection. He hissed as the lube touched his sensitive skin.

His eyes never left hers as his touch was at first tentative, as if he was scared that she would freak out but Darcy could feel herself getting turned on. She wanted to lick the veins that stood out on his hands as he pumped up and down.

His hand was firmer as his hand slicked over his length. The wet sound was loud in the still room. 

Darcy crossed her legs and pressed her thighs together, trying to find some friction. "Harder." She felt her nipples swell as she felt the lace of her bra touch against her sensitive skin.

His hand stuttered as his movements became faster, his grip stronger. A second hand joined in.

Her gaze was fixed on his cock. His hands squeezed on it, pulling on the head and moving up and down. The slit on the head of his erection glistened. He was thick, engorged. She knew he was close. He was groaning as his hips lifted off the chair.

Steve used both his hands, frantic for release inside the pants that added a hint of tension. His toes curled into the rug.

Darcy noted ever single detail. "You are perfect." She gulped as he thrust his hips, his hands moving as he sought his release. "I love watching you touch yourself. Next time I want you to rub the lube between my breasts."

"You want me to fuck your breasts?" His grin was dirty even as he gasped.

Darcy loved seeing him lose control like this. "Yes, Steve. I'll hold my breasts together for you." To make her point, she lifted her hands and pressed her breasts for effect. She kneaded her smooth skin, trying to ease the itch under her skin.

He groaned and she looked at him. The veins on his erection stood out as he grew thicker just before he came. His eyes closed as he panted. His eyelashes fanned across his high cheekbones, his back flush against the chair. His hands clenching around the root of his cock. 

Darcy licked her lips, he was gorgeous.

Steve breathed out deeply and with impressive grace he orgasmed. Her words had pushed him over the edge. It was hot to watch as he came all over his hands. His head tilted all the way back as he shook with pleasure. His hands clenched and unclenched as he panted. "Darcy." He called her name as throes of pleasure wracked his body.

Darcy wished that she could have recorded him. "Was it good love?" She asked as he slowly relaxed.

He was utterly spent but he smiled at her and Darcy was glad that she had done this. Steve looked calmer now. She picked up his shirt and went to help him get cleaned up. "How about a shower?" They still had tonight and she was going to make the most of it. 

Steve stood up once he was cleaned up and he picked her up easily. Her legs wrapping around his waist and her sensitive breasts pressed flat against his slick chest. "Good idea." He placed a kiss against her cheek and it was so utterly tender in that moment. Even after what they had done, he made her feel cherished and loved. Darcy leaned her head against his chest, she didn't want him to see the concern in her eyes. She never wanted to lose him. Not when they had finally found their way to each other.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the conclusion.  
> Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoy the story.

Darcy itched in unmentionable places. She and Steve had been paired off when Clint had given everyone their chores for the day. Everyone had pulled their weight and they had all passed each other during the course of the day.

She had tossed hay, collected eggs from the chicken coop and she was currently watching Steve on a tractor. Or to be more specific, Steve on a tractor, shirtless. His hair had darkened with sweat and exposure to the sun. The day was warm and Steve's torso gleamed in the sunlight. 

Darcy leaned against the goat pen and watched her boyfriend. A goat bleated and she turned around, "Yup, that's all mine." The goats weren't as impressed as she was. She emptied the bucket into their enclosure. "Lunch is served." The goats seemed much more happy when they saw she had provided them with sustenance.

Tony approached, "We've got a reply to the e-mail."

Steve switched the tractor off and wiped his face with his discarded shirt. "What does it say? Someone tell me that we got some good news."

Darcy put her bucket down and stood by Tony. She leaned in and looked at his Stark tablet. "Its just a set of co-ordinates." She dusted her hands on her even dustier jeans.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked.

"Jarvis checked it out and it looks like Coney Island," Tony replied.

Darcy rocked back on her heels, her mind whirring with ideas. "Its remote, away from civilians and knowing the Professor, we could conceal the island from view. No one would detect us."

"A double edged blade then," Steve nodded. "We could walk into a trap."

"I trust these people Steve," Darcy replied quickly. "The Professor would never hurt innocent people. We have to trust these people. There is no other choice." Her voice was hard but her words rang true. The Fantastic Four had tried and they too had been pushed into hiding. Spiderman was AWOL. No one could contact Daredevil, Electra or Luke Cage. Sam Wilson was missing, he had been tracking the Winter Soldier. Heck, even Deadpool was unaccounted for. The X-men were the last option.

"I'm gonna work with Jarvis on knocking out any satellites around the island," Tony offered as he scrolled down the screen. He had a layout of the island and he was working off that. "We'll do our best to stay concealed from Ultron's all seeing electronic eye."

"We should tell the team." Steve was in leader mode.

"One step ahead, Cap." Tony grinned. "The rest of the team is waiting for us." Steve hurriedly tugged his shirt over his head and walked towards the farmhouse. Darcy nodded and they made their way to the farmhouse. This was progress. The team was working together. Steve had a spring in his step. She shook the weariness out of her bones and she lifted her head up. It was time to be strong now.

Everyone was waiting for them. They sat around the wide kitchen table, the bright sunlight glancing off their strained faces. Jane had made fresh lemonade and they all gratefully accepted glasses.

"So, its time for getting suited up," Clint was excited. They had a way forward finally. 

"We're all ready to go. The Quinjet is prepped and feuled," Natasha said. She wiped the condensation from her glass on her pants. "Just say the word Cap." She looked at Steve.

"Where is the jet?" Darcy asked.

"In the woods," Clint replied somewhat vaguely. 

"I'm coming," Pepper said firmly. "I can back you up Darcy."

Before Tony could speak, Darcy lifted a hand. "Slow your roll, Fireball." Reed Richards and Tony had created a suit for Extremis gifted Pepper. It was completely fireproof and fit the redhead like a second skin. "We need you and Tony to stay here."

She saw from the corner of her eye how Tony bit into his lip, he was frustrated. "Tony needs to stay here until we know what we're gonna do next. Ultron wants Tony and by extension, he wants you too Pep. We need to tiptoe right now, not strut about drawing attention to ourselves."

Steve frowned, "Darcy is right." He looked at Stark. "I'm sorry but you have a huge target on your back. Ultron and most intelligence agencies are looking for you. Our enemies are waiting for us to make just one wrong move."

"And you need to keep me in hiding," Tony replied bitterly.

"Only until the Professor can help us." Darcy said, she tried to plead with her eyes. "The mutants know about humans and they know about people with abilities. They are people just like us. They want to keep the world safe too."

"That's why Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Jane and Thor will stay behind." Steve's voice brooked no argument but their team mates protested. Steve held a hand up. "Listen please," he waited until they stopped arguing. "Ultron wants Tony and Pepper. They have to stay. The X-men will understand super humans but we don't want to reveal all our cards."

"So we hide the Asgardian god," Natasha nodded. Her eyes gleamed as the pieces fell together for her in her astute mind.

"And Thor keeps Jane safe," Darcy added.

"I get it," Bruce sighed. "I'm volatile. The wild card."

Darcy put a hand on his arm, "We're trying to hide our winning hand." She smiled. 

"So we go in with the super serum enhanced soldier, the enhanced assassin and the archer," Natasha said.

"And the human that fights for mutant rights," Darcy said. "They know what I stand for."

Jane's mouth quivered, "But Darcy is a student, a civilian."

"Sometimes it is the regular, everyday human who becomes the hero of the story," Clint smiled. "I'll watch out for you kid."

Darcy ducked her head, "I'll be fine Hawkeye."

"You look for the highest point and you guard her," Jane told the archer.

"I'll watch over her, Jane." Clint promised. "I'll find a good hiding space. Its my speciality."

Pepper sat down with a huff. "I don't like this."

"We have to go with what Steve says," Tony kissed her forehead. "He knows what he's doing."

"We leave today," Steve's hand clenched on his glass. "Are you ready sweetheart?" He asked Darcy gently.

She looked at her friends and even though she was terrified. Even though she was just an assistant, a student, just a regular girl this had become her fight too. "Let's go save the world Cap." She tried to joke but her pulse was racing and she could feel the hope radiating off her friends. She would do everything in her power to be an asset.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added some X-men characters that I can see being a part of AOU but alas, its all my imagination and Marvel is only using certain characters.  
> I hope that you like it.
> 
> This ties in with X-men the Last Stand.

The Quinjet landed smoothly on the sandy beaches of Coney Island. Natasha eased the jet slowly down and Clint made a quick getaway. He would search for a high point to be their look out.

Darcy unlatched the safety harness and the audible click made her suck in a nervous breath. The sky outside was heavy as clouds rolled in as the sun slowly set, making the sand look as if the grains were tinged with blood.

Steve stood up and held his shield tightly against his side. He held a gloved hand out to her and she took it quickly.

Natasha made her way to them and they stood waiting for door to open. The three of them walked down the ramp and onto the sand. 

Darcy heard the crackle of static from her ear piece. "It looks clear." Tony's voice sounded loud to her as she looked around. Oh, she wasn't ready for this. She was dressed in a SHIELD tacticle suit that covered her body like a second skin and she had been hesitant to put it on until the Widow mentioned that it was bullet proof.

They walked towards the boardwalk. The wind whipped stray hairs across Darcy's face as she looked down at the wooden boards beneath her boots. 

It looked deserted. The amusement park was empty. The rides still and the boothes closed. The smell of buttery popcorn and the cloying scent of sugar filled the air as they passed the food stands. Papers blew past them and the carousel music sounded creepy as it rang out across the waters.

The circus tents flapped open in the breeze. "Feel a little nostalgic, Hawkeye?" Natasha smiled as she looked at the circus posters that promoted the various acts.

"There's no place like home," Clint's voice came through the comms. "Although, this is starting to feel a little like Budapest."

"You'll never let that go," the redhead chuckled.

"I want to hear about that story," Tony whined.

"You can have any story that you want Ironman," Steve cut into the chatter. "When we get outta here."

Darcy was quiet because she couldn't get over how eerie it felt to have the bustling tourist attraction completely silent like this. She kept her eyes fixed on Steve's back as he moved in front of her, his shield held in a defensive position. 

The street lights came on as they walked by. 

"Someone is watching us," Natasha said as her eyes flitted about.

They followed the lights. Past the rides and the stores. The lights went on and on. Flickering on, guiding them. Then they stopped and there were figures shrouded in shadows. People stepped out from the remains of Steeplechase Park.

"Darcy Lewis," a voice that sounded as old as time came from a young girl. She looked like a regular teenager but it was her eyes that held Darcy spellbound. Large, hypnotic irises that stared into her soul. The girl seemed to carry the secrets of time itself even if she looked like a gothic princess in her shades of red and black.

"Where's Professor Xavier?" Darcy asked worriedly. She looked over at the small group. She didn't recall them from the school.

They were just young adults. A boy came to stand beside the girl. He stood protectively by her side, clearly not trusting them. He had high cheekbones and silvery fine hair.

"I am Wanda Maximoff and this is my brother Pietro," the brunette placed a slender hand on her brother's shoulder. She was trying to comfort the boy, not them. 

His eyes darted over them, taking in the shield and looking at Widow's guns.

"You are also called Scarlet Witch and he's better known as Quicksilver. You are also the children of Magneto." Darcy answered when she saw how tense they were all getting.

Wanda smiled, "You've done your homework."

"Yeah, but I never got a chance to turn it in because Steve had to come save me." Darcy's sass won out. "Tony Stark built a robot and the world went to hell and I need to talk to the Professor. Where is he?" She ignored Tony's voice in her ear.

"Dead," a soft southern voice said simply and Darcy felt as if she had been plunged in ice.

"Magneto," she said. 

"No, it was actually Jean Grey who did it." Wanda replied.

"Where's Scott?" Darcy's voice trembled. The Professor couldn't be dead. That was impossible. A man that wise, with such a commanding presence could not be killed so easily. "Where's Hank Macoy? Or Logan?" 

"Scott is dead and Hank is busy fighting the politicians. Wolverine is trying to hold the school together." Wanda sighed wearily. "There was one who left their battle and he came to us. Storm offered him a place at the school but he decided to become a messenger. To spread the word of Xavier's death amongst our kind." She pointed to a slender young man with ash blond hair. "Warren."

"Also known as Angel." He nodded to them. His trench coat looked bulky on him but Darcy could see there was a bump on his back and a brace of some kind was strapped across his chest.

"This is Remy Lebeau," Wanda pointed to the guy with the bo staff in his hands.

He looked utterly relaxed but his stance spoke of a fighter by trade. Darcy saw how his fingers crackled with red kinetic energy. 

"You can call me Gambit," he smiled widely at Natasha who ignored him. The petite redhead just grasped her holster tighter. He twirled his staff and bowed with a flourish.

"Our father intercepted your message," Pietro said. "My sister saw that we would be needed."

"She saw?" Clint's voice came through the ear piece.

"Tell the bird to leave his nest," Wanda smiled. There was a bite to it, a hint of warning even though her smile never wavered. A glint of madness, a lack of control perhaps.

"Join us Clint," Steve said. 

"This is Steve Rogers," Darcy managed to remember her manners. "That's Natasha Romanoff."

"And the man on the roof is Clint Barton." Wanda finished for them.

"My sister sees everything," Pietro shrugged as if that explained it all. He shifted on his feet, unable to stay still.

"Scarlet Witch, daughter of Magneto. Sister to Quicksilver and half sister to Polaris. Able to harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis," Darcy drew on her knowledge that Charles had left her. He had taught her so much in the short time that she had known him.

"He armed you then," Wanda replied. Her voice held a hint of admiration. "He gave you some of his wisdom because he knew what was coming. Charles Xavier was intelligent, he hid pieces of himself in us all."

Darcy let the girls word's sink in. She had always been able to absorb information quickly. Even as a child, she had been a sponge when it came to learning things. When she was around Tony, Jane and Erik she had listened and she had in fact, learnt astounding things that her mind retained. The long afternoons spent with the Professor had left her with endless information about the world of mutants and their powers.

"What's coming for us?" Clint walked towards them, his bow held warily at his side.

"Even more death and utter destruction. The end of all that you hold dear," Wanda's words cut through the air. She lifted a hand and Darcy felt the red energy filter through the air.

"I can show you all that will come to pass Darcy Lewis, things that may come to pass if you do not accept our help," Wanda's voice was inside her head.

Darcy felt her bones grow heavy, she almost sagged at the pressure behind her eyes and Steve held her up. Gravity meant nothing against this mutant's power.

She heard the draw of Clint's bow, "What are you doing to Darcy?"

"Stop it, whatever you're doing, stop it now!" Steve shouted as her body fell.

"Be quiet," Pietro told him and Darcy held a hand out.

"She has to do it Cap," Natasha said. "Stand down Hawkeye."

She couldn't see properly because the Scarlet Witch was in her thoughts, sifting through her earliest memories and it was an avalanche of feelings and sensation. She could see red strands of data and DNA sifting, moving in her mind. It was disconcerting. She heard the Professor's voice in her mind. She could smell the green lawns of the the school, she could taste the lemonade that she had drunk.

"Its ok, Steve. I'm fine." Darcy managed. She closed her eyes against the assault of images.

Then Darcy saw what Wanda had seen and in the chaos of her mind, she had an inkling of the madness of the Scarlet Witch. A young mutant who saw too much and had little help in the controlling of her powers. 

She saw Jane, lying on the ground lifeless and broken like a fine porcelain doll. Her eyes open and blood trickling out of a cut on her head. Dust surrounded her like a halo.

She saw them fall, one by one. She saw Clint fall off a building, letting loose one last arrow as he plunged into the darkness.

She saw Tony battling the Hulk in a bigger suit and Bruce leaving them. A single tear tracked down Natasha's face as she held a hand out to the Hulk. The Widow always so put together and calm, was covered in rubble and dust.

She saw Thor's knees give out and his hammer fell to the ground. She saw him stripped off his power yet again, flailing in a well and drenched in icy water. His cries loud in the chamber of stone.

She saw Steve, his suit torn and bloody. His shield cracked in two as he fell to the ground. Ultron standing over him. Darcy had seen images on the news of the damage that Ultron had wrought but this was a world of pain and terror.

Darcy's head reared back on her neck, the sinew and bone protesting the movement as she stared at the sky and she screamed. She had just found her happiness. If Steve died, if anything happened to him then she would be a shell of her former self.

"It will come to pass," Wanda whispered in the sudden silence as Darcy's cries trailed off.

Darcy stood up on shaky legs, she used Steve's arm to lift herself up and she dredged up the last remains of her energy. "It will come to pass if you do not fight with us. We can stop this from ever happening." She realized.

She looked at Steve and she saw understanding dawn across his face. 

Steve held Darcy and he stood tall, his eyes burning with the courage to fight for what he believed in. "Will you join us? Will you fight with us?"

Wanda looked at them, she nodded once, her dark brown hair stark against her pale skin. "We will."

Steve breathed out a sigh of relief, he touched his ear piece. "Avengers, its time to assemble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments.  
> I don't know what's going to happen in Age of Ultron. This is just a plot bunny in my head : )


End file.
